


Sworn to the King

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Collars, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis always knew Gladio was a flirt; everyone knew. But knowing something and seeing it on full display in front of you were entirely different.





	Sworn to the King

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to save this idea for kinktober's collaring prompt, but I figured I might as well roll with the idea and get it out here for Gladnoct week day 3's prompt King/Shield.

Noctis always knew Gladio was a flirt; everyone knew. But knowing something and seeing it on full display in front of you were entirely different. As his shield, Gladio was bound to him for life, so Noctis had never thought too much about what the man got up to during his free time. As long as he would always value Noctis over anyone else, that was enough for him. At least that was what he thought until he caught the risque sight of Gladio and a pretty brunette on his way through a low traffic walkway in the Citadel. 

Neither of them were mindful of the publicness it seemed from the way Gladio’s hand was hiking up the woman’s skirt all the way to expose her slim, bright pink panties beneath and the leg facing Noct hugging high up on Gladio’s waist, better showing off her long and clean shaven skin. The woman giggled with eyes squeezed tight as the fuzz of Gladio’s short beard tickled across the skin of her throat and she tilted her head further to give him more room. Gladio took advantage, nuzzling over the new access. There was a wet sound, then his voice, coming low and feral in a tone Noctis had just assumed was reserved for him, “If you like this, just wait till I get lower.” To emphasize his meaning, he brushed a trail from the crook of her neck to the low neckline of her blouse.

Noctis didn’t know why he was standing here watching. He should leave. Or he could say something, scold them for their public indecency, but something kept him rooted in place, just watching as his shield trailed pleasure over this random woman Noctis did not remember ever seeing before in his life. (He wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse).  

Gladio’s face came down to one of the hardened nubs of her nipples Noctis could make out even from where he was standing, and the man’s fingers kneaded into her ass once before sliding right under the elastic of her panties. 

This was far more than Noctis wanted to see, but things did not appear close to stopping, and for some reason, he was no more propelled to do anything but watch. Fortunately, the woman’s eyes snapped open with a moan of pleasure and landed on the prince. Her moan twisted into a shriek and she pushed Gladio back so that she could attempt to make herself presentable. Pink shame matching her panties tinged her cheeks as she bowed. “Your highness.” When he just stared at her blankly, she bid a muttered farewell and scurried off down the winding walkway. 

Gladio grunted. “Hey.”

_ Hey? _ This is what finally snapped him out of his daze. He was just caught about to have sex right there in the open, and his response was  _ hey?  _ Poised with all the regal authority he possessed, Noctis marched toward him. Gladio’s eyes widened a fraction and he allowed himself to be backed up into the corner. “What the fuck was that?”

“Pretty sure you know what that was.”

He had no right sounding as pissed off as Noctis felt. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I? You’ve never given a shit what I did up till now.”

Noctis’ fists clenched. “Cause I trusted you. I didn’t want to  _ own _ you. I knew you flirted, assumed you did more, but...” He trailed off and hated the way Gladio relaxed into that pause, seeing it as a weakness of his will. His eyes locked hard onto his, voice louder, “but that was unfucking called for. Right here where anyone could see? You’re my  _ shield _ . What you do reflects on me. You are _ mine _ .”

A look flashed through Gladio’s eyes at this and he sagged back against the wall. “Yes,” he nearly whispered. 

Noctis studied him. The lust had not disappeared, but it was different now. The feral predatoriness had slipped into something submissive. He brought a hand up to stroke over the stubble covering his face, remembering what it felt like over the places it was on the woman little more than a minute ago, down to his neck. “You serve me; you should remember that.” Gladio said nothing as his hand flexed, tightening ever so slightly, more a sign of control than anything. 

The shield nodded his head in a motion that pushed extra pressure onto Noctis’ fingers. The prince’s mouth twitched up slightly, and he squeezed a tad tighter, watching as his shield’s eyes fluttered closed. He held for two counts before releasing him. 

“ _ My  _ shield,” he whispered, moving his hand to his shoulder and pectoral muscle. “You swore your life to me.”

Gladio made a low sound in his throat in what must be agreement.

“Answer me,” Noctis commanded anyway. 

“I am yours. My life is yours.”

“Good.” His hand found his neck again, just skimming fingernails. “Maybe I should choke you daily. Leave marks so everyone would remember you’re mine.” His other hand pressed into his clothed erection. “I think you’d enjoy that.”

Gladio nodded again, his hips pushing against his hand. 

Noctis tsked in disapproval. “You don’t get to cum today.” Gladio gave a broken groan. “That’s your punishment for this display. I seem to have given your leash too much reign. From now on, you wag your tail only for me.”

The next day, Gladio arrived at his apartment soon after Noctis awoke, like a good shield. That was almost enough to make him forgive him. 

“Morning,” he greeted and Noctis returned his smile. 

“Sit down,” he said gesturing at the sofa, “I have a present.”

Naturally, Gladio seemed surprised given his displeasure yesterday. “Thanks,” he said even before Noctis handed him the small black box.

“Well, go on, open it.”

Gladio sucked in a breath when he did, hands trembling as they lifted up the thick black band of fabric. 

“Do you want me to put it on?”

“Yes,” he said sounding out of breath. 

Noctis smiled as he took the collar from him and clasped it snuggly into place around his neck. In speckled white, it read: sworn to the king. Though it wasn’t visible, the opposite side read: Noctis Lucis Caelum in wide print so that it pressed along the full width of his throat. 

Gladio brought a hand up to touch the collar and closed his eyes. “Thank you.” His voice was more than breathless now, somehow thick and flighty at the same time, layered with an emotion Noctis could not entirely pinpoint. Something close to but stronger than appreciation. 

“Of course,” he said, leaning in to kiss him. Gladio leaned into the kiss, but kept one hand on the collar and the other in his lap.

“Not as enthused as usual?” Gladio was always passionate and quick to act. 

He sucked in another breath, that emotion Noctis couldn’t name swimming in his irises. “No. But I thought I was due my punishment.”

Noctis smirked and took hold of the clasp at the back of his neck. He kissed him again as he tugged at the collar so that it softly bit into his neck. He could feel the hitch as his breathing became more labored and brought a hand up to the back of his head. “There, there. It’s alright. I’ll take care you.”

His hand released the collar, and Gladio’s head fell to his shoulder. He nodded against him and placed a chaste kiss to his chest. “I know, and I promise I’ll behave from now on.”

Noctis stroked through his hair with one hand and fingered the edge of the collar with the other. “Yes, I think I believe you.”


End file.
